1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a display apparatus capable of improving display quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an active-matrix display apparatus includes row and column drivers to drive dots arranged in the form of a matrix. As the active-matrix display apparatus, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode display (OLED) are used.
In the case of an LCD, three-color dots representing red, green, and blue colors constitute one pixel. Since each of three-color filters provided in each dot transmits about ⅓ of incident light, light efficiency is lowered. An LCD, in which a white dot without a color filter is added to each pixel or a color dot other than the red, green, and blue dots is added to each pixel, has been developed to enhance luminance.
However, if a driving chip, which supports dot inversion for a display apparatus having a pixel that includes red, blue, and green dots, is adapted to the LCD having a pixel that includes four-color dots, the dot inversion is not normally performed. As a result, the image quality of the LCD is degraded.